Teaching the Team
by justTHATguyOVERthere
Summary: A vortex opened in Chicago and someone came out of it. The person goes by Agent 37 and seems to know a lot about the team. What happens when he helps train them? No slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This was re-edited cause I realized that I prefer having the entire story in 3rd person.**_

* * *

Grayson lay staring up at the Flying Grayson's poster in his room at the manor. It's been 27 hours since the team started having meetings with Black Canary for therapy sessions. However, the entire team is still restless about the whole Failsafe exercise. Dick especially felt guilty about leading his friends to their deaths.

"Dick–" it was Bruce, but he was in costume, "meeting at the Mountain."

As the two of them entered the Mountain Dick saw that KF, Aqualad, Artemis, SB, and Megan had been waiting for us.

"Rob, you know what's going on?" Kid whispered to him. Batman must have heard because he then decided to debrief us on the mission.

The screen in front of Batman displayed a map of The United States and then zoomed in on Chicago. "Recently there was a massive power surge in the Chicago land area. We know that the energy has caused–" The screen began to play video of a swirling vortex. "A portal to open up in downtown Chicago. This portal was open for 15 minutes before something came out of it causing it to become destabilized. Because half of the league is Off-World and those who aren't are on missions, the team has been assigned to track down what exited the portal and determine if it is friendly. Do not engage under any circumstances. Dismissed." Batman then zeta beamed to the watchtower.

"Why Chicago..." Kid Flash spoke more to himself than anyone else.

"What's wrong with Chicago?" Poor confused naive Megan asked.

Aqualad also being naive about the city stated," It is my understanding that they have a very nice lakefront, I would enjoy a visit."

"This has nothing to do with the lakefront, this isn't even about crime, it's about the police. They don't exactly like when people in masks doing their job for them. In fact, they'll try harder to get us than to get the actual villains"

"Oh..." Megan said followed by a long period of silence.

"Relax KF, its like bats said, don't engage. We can where civvies for this one mission."

–

After arriving in Chicago the team went where the portal formed. It was difficult to the exam where the portal was because directly below was a river. However, Wally managed to get a reading on tachyon particles which suggested time travel played some role in the vortex. Robin manages to get better footage of what exited the vortex. It definitely looked like a man but none of the cameras captured the face of the figure.

Following the person trail through camera proved difficult for Robin, however, he managed to track him down to an abandoned warehouse below a highway in the near south area of the city.

When the team reached the warehouse they looked in from the rooftop window. No one could see any sign of the person–

"Your team doesn't seem to be very good at being covert," A voice spoke, startling everyone. Wally, who stood directly in front of the man the team had turned to look at, ducked for cover behind the nearest person, Artemis. "Relax I'm not going to hurt you."

Superboy seemed unconvinced and stared angrily at the man who was completely unfazed. It was dark and the person wore a hood preventing his face from being visible. He was also still mostly hidden in the shadows.

"If you wish to prove yourself friendly, show yourself." Aqualad diplomatically and calmly said.

The person then walked closer, out of a shadow and took off his hood allowing his face to be illuminated. His face was blurred me into a spiral shape... he then stated, "You can call me Agent 37."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: I'm not saying you have to review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: This was re-edited cause I realized that I prefer having the entire story in 3rd person.**_

* * *

Black Canary couldn't help but stare at the man handcuffed and being interrogated by Batman. It's not because he has the body of a god– not at the moment at least. It wasn't even because his face was blurred... it was because of what he was telling Bruce...

"–Bats, I told you already. My identities classified. All you need to know is that I'm Agent 37 and I need to get back to my home." Batman's eyes narrowed. "I'm one of the good guys."

"I'll determine that for myself." Batman replied, "Now tell me what you know about what that portal was."

The agent sighed, "That is on a need to know basis. At the moment," he looked at the one way mirror almost as if he could see Flash, Aquaman, and me. "Although I want to tell you everything right now, I can't. Like it or not there's something big at play right now. Okay, I admit this may sound like I'm hiding something from you. No, it does sound like I'm hiding something from you. Eventually you'll understand."

There was silence. Batman then walked out of the room and proceeded to enter the room we were in. "Thirty minutes undisturbed. Alone." Flash zoomed out of the room nearly breaking the sound barrier in the five steps out the door. Aquaman and Canary looked at Batman to see if he'd give any explanation as to what he was doing. As expected, none was given. Canary decided to walk out the towards the zeta tubes down the hall.

 _Recognized. Black Canary. 1-3._

Walking into the cave Canary wasn't really sure what she was expecting but she sure as hell wasn't expecting this. The team was all huddled around Robin. As she walked closer she was able to make out voices which sounded like Batman and Agent 37. Robin must have hacked the cameras in the interrogation room. "We're alone. Start talking." Batman demanded.

"Batsy, if you went on a mission and found a person who no one knew anything about only to have someone else it you out of the loop, what would you do." Canary was finally able to get a look at what was being displayed on Robin's holo-glove and saw that agent 37 was staring right at the camera. Not a second later the image went to static followed by the team grumbling in disappointment.

"How did he know we were watching?"

"Why can we still not get a good look at his face?"

"How did he know Batman would understand the code?" Robin who Canary had noticed hadn't said anything until now spoke to no one in particular. "He didn't hint at it besides giving the code and he said it so nonchalantly, it's like he knew with absolute certainty that Batman would instantly understand..."

––

"Not yet," Agent 37 said, "I need to ask you questions before you can ask me."

"You're in no position to be questioning me."

"I'm sure you've already made theories about how I got here, you know damn well that if we make a wrong move there will be consequences." He slammed his fist on the table which up to this moment had been handcuffed to the back of his chair.

"Fine." Bruce wasn't going to argue with this because he suspected that this man might just be from the future.

"What earth is this?"

"This is earth sixteen." He started pacing around the room.

"What year is it?"

"2010." Batman heard him swear under his breath. "My turn. I expect you to answer you version of those questions.

"Earth prime and the only answer time wise I can give you is the future."

"Tell me everything about how you got here."

"What a surprise. It's funny, usually my Bruce wants to know who someone is before he asked what they've witnessed." Although his face is still blurred, Bruce got the feeling that this Agent was smirking at Bruce's slight reaction to the previous statement. "Anyway, I work undercover at a spy agency named Spyral. My last mission I kinda rushed then bailed on them because I had– a family emergency going on. After the family business was wrapped up I had to go undercover which lead me to Chicago. That's when Da– my brother stopped me because he wanted to say good bye before I left again. Let's just say that in our family, nothing ever stays good long we were attacked my a low level thug. He was running from a mob boss cause he had stolen some serious tech, that's what he shot at us and now I'm stuck here."

"What exactly do you know about the stolen tech?"

"It creates a portal which while passing through changes your vibrational frequencies allowing you to get to another earth." He's manor changed after answering from stern and detriment to something more playful. "It must be killing you to know that I know you and you have no idea what I even look like!" He's right, I'm dying to know who he really is.

"Let's say everything in your story checks out, how do I know I can trust you?"

The man suddenly sprung into the air doing a double front flip moving closer to Batman and said in a quirky voice. "C'mon Brucie it's not that hard to solve, unless you're not as good a detective as the man who had trained me."

"Dick–?"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: I hope you all understood the code from the Grayson Comics._**

 ** _I want to thank all the people who reviewed._** ** _I'm not saying you have to review._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: I rant to much on authors notes._**

* * *

 _Recognized. Artemis. B-0-7._

Artemis walked into the cave to see a sight that she'd grown accustomed to ever since she joined to the team. Superboy sat in front of the television displaying static while Megan practiced baking in the kitchen. She had been getting better at it, Artemis thought as she noticed Kaldur and Wally were also in the kitchen talking to Megan. The only team member absent was Robin. He had promised the team that he would bring them information on Agent 37 after Batman interrogated him and Artemis wanted info. She wasn't the only one on either, Wally was curious too.

Not even two minutes later a feminine robotic voice broke the silence.

 _Rec–_

The speedster zipped toward the zeta tube as it activated.

 _-ognized. Robin. B-0-1._

"Hey man!" Wally said, giving his younger friends a high five.

 _Recognized. Agent 37. A-3-7._

 _Recognized. Batman. 0-2._

The two men walked down the zeta platform to the team, and just as Wally was about to start asking questions, Batman silenced him with a hand gesture.

"As you can see, Agent 37 is no longer being detained. His story checks out with all the evidence you gathered. He's from another universe. A universe which like ours has heroes to protect it. He's one of said heroes, and we can expect his allies to attempt to rescue him. The Justice league will be doing what we can to create a beacon to help them find him. Since most of the league is either off world, on missions, or otherwise busy, the team will watch Agent 37. Canary will also be conducting one on one's with all of you following the scheduled time. If you need help don't hesitate to get the league involved. Agent 37 is highly skilled and well trained, don't let him leave the cave." After assigning the team the mission to babysit Agent 37, Batman left.

Agent 37 was the first to speak, "Anybody else craving pizza?"

In no time the team sat eating the five pizzas Robin had ordered, four of which were for Wally, asking questions all the while. However, the team weren't the only ones asking questions, every time the team asked a question Agent 37 would give a simple answer and ask a question of his own in return.

"Do I exist in your world?"

The agent paused thinking for a moment, "I'm not entirely sure, the only Kid Flash I know on my earth was on a team a little like this one, but it was independent from the League. He looked like you. His name was Bart, is that you?"

"No." Artemis snickered at Wally's answer.

"How long have you guys been a team?"

"A few months."

"So you're all new to the team thing aren't you."

"I guess..." It was Miss Martian who answered this time and then asked, "Have you ever been on a team like ours?"

" I don't think you'd call it being on a team, but I have done multiple team ups with the same people on a multitude of occasions. As far as I know, the first team of young heroes was the Teen Titans which formed fairly recently."

"Who else is on the Teen Titans?" Kaldur asked curiously.

"We'll let me think, there was Kid Flash, new hero named Bunker, another named Solstice, Wondergirl, Superboy, and their leader Red Robin."

Superboy snapped to attention by his name and Robin's eyes widened as he thought about the name of the leader of the Teen Titans. Superboy asked about himself but Agent 37 said he didn't have an answer for him since he had never met the Superboy from his earth.

Robin asked the Agent, "What about Red Robin? He's the leader of a team of teen superheroes, he must have had a trainer or mentor."

"Bats taught you well kid, Red Robin did have a Mentor, one of the best there was. He was trained by Batman." When Grayson said this everyone at the table's eyes widened.

Wally being Wally spoke his thoughts so the team could hear them, "So our Robin is called Red Robin."

Agent 37 started laughing. "Nope, but good guess."

Wally looking confused said, "so our Rob either doesn't exist on your earth or he wasn't trained by Batman."

The Agent said no yet again, "Oh, he definitely exists on my earth and he was trained by the Bat."

Robin suddenly understood, "So your earth's Batman trained multiple people."

"Well you can't stay Robin forever, but Batman needs a Robin."

Black Canary walked in the room, interrupting their conversation. "Superboy, it's time for our one on one. As for the rest of you, I expect you to train as usual. Just because we have a visitor in the cave doesn't mean you get a holiday." Conner followed Canary out of the room leaving an awkward silence.

Wally ended up being the first one to break that silence, "So what should we do for training?"

"Sparring, duh." Artemis said in a mocking tone.

While the team made their way to the training room, Superboy sat in a chair across from Canary. He was tense and was visibly unrelaxed. "Thank you Superboy for meeting with me again. I understand how hard it is to talk to me about your feelings, but you've been making great progress."

"I guess..." Conner said looking away.

"What's the matter? Is something troubling you?"

"It's stupid."

"Conner, you can talk to me."

"Earlier when we were talking to Agent 37, he mentioned that on his world there was a Superboy. He said he didn't know much about him except he had some extremely strong powers. That he was like a teenage Superman who had something called tactical telekinesis. He said he didn't know what that was exactly, but he knew it was strong." Superboy stopped for a little while, staring off in thought while Black Canary waited for him to continue talking. "It made me think about how I'm not Superman, that even other versions of me are more like Superman. For all I know I'm his only clone in the whole multiverse!"

Black canary walked up to him and put an arm on his shoulder, "It doesn't matter if you're a of Superman, not to the villains, not to the team, not to me, and it shouldn't matter to you. You have nothing to prove to us. Superman will come around eventually, but until that happens, always remember that the team will be there for you in whatever way you need it. Now let's go meet up with the rest of the team so I can pull Robin aside for his turn."

Conner got up and the two of them walked out of the room to where the team was. When they arrived they bore witness to the end of a sparring match between Wally and Artemis. Wally groaned on the floor defeated while Robin laughed at his best friend. Aqualad watched the match carefully next to Miss Martian who was clapping and cheering for Artemis. Agent 37 was chuckling at the spectacle before him next to Robin when Canary announced her presence. "Robin," she motioned for him to follow her and his facial expression immediately changed from playful and carefree to a more stern and distant expression.

After Robin and Canary had left Kaldur suggested they continue their sparring tournament, but Wally soon pointed out, "Rob was next in the bracket to face the winner between Artemis and me."

"I could sub in for him." The agent offered, as he turned and looked at Artemis. "Don't worry," he smirked, "I'll go easy on you."

"OH IT'S ON!" Enraged by his taunt they quickly moved onto the platform and began preparing to go toe to toe as they got into their battle stances. Under her breath Artemis muttered something that only Conner could hear. And then they began to spar.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ ** _I'm not saying you have to review._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I've realized I rant to much in authors notes so I'm taking the rants out for the most part only only leaving notes relevant to the story.**

* * *

To say Kaldur was impressed was an understatement. Earlier he had witnessed Agent 37 win against Artemis and Superboy; the way the agent had fought was almost like jazz, it was unpredictable and spontaneous but there was also calculation. The agent knew how to fight and where to find weaknesses, Kaldur knew this to be true because the next thing he knew a hand was reaching out toward him, offering to help him up.

"Thank you." Kaldur was sincere when he said it. Not everyone offered curtsies such as that and after being sparing with the man for what felt like hours, probably closer to minutes, Kaldur appreciated the sportsmanship.

"Don't mention it." The agent then turned to the rest of the team which now included Robin and no longer had Miss Martian. "Who's next?"

"C'mon Rob, you can take him!" Of course, Wally would offer up his friend to spar against this agent than to risk being embarrassed himself, which wasn't a hard skill to accomplish, as Artemis and Robin have pointed out time and time again. "Robin?" If Robin had heard he gave no sign of it, he stood leaning against the wall glaring at the agent from behind the domino mask. "Rob?"

"Alright." Robin said leaning forward off the wall. "Let's do this."

They both stood in the middle of the sparing area circling one another. One would start forward and the other would dodge any attack. It was slow at first but steadily they got faster and faster between dodging and swiping. Kaldur found it difficult to look at where their hands were because they were almost blurred.

 _Flip **.** Punch **.** Block **.** Duck **.** Punch again **.**_

Though they both blocked and dodged more often than not it was painfully obvious that Kaldur's teammate was out matched. Agent 37 would manage to swipe at Robins feet after Robin flipped, allowing him the footing to jab Robin in the side. It was visibly clear that Robin was slowing down.

Robin was tiring and needed to end this fast or lose. Taking a risk he attacked faking left and flipping over the agents counter to the punch that never came.

Time seemed to slow as Robin reached the arch of his flip moving is right foot into position to kick agent 37.

Kaldur blinked and saw Robin sprawled on the floor, the agent reaching out a hand to help him up. Kaldur blinked again. It had looked certain Robin would get the better of the man and yet there the man was standing over Robin. Both were sweating so much you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between this and having pored a bucket of water on each of their heads.

Kaldur knew firsthand than this agent was good, but after seeing that small second, after missing that small moment, it was clear that this Agent 37 had been holding back in the spar against him and his teammates.

The other members of the team also seemed to come to this conclusion because there was a complete silence as Robin was helped up.

 _Recognized. Batman. 0-2._

 _Recognized. Flash. 0-4_.

The people in the room each turned to face the leagues who entered, more specifically, the dark knight. Kaldur wasn't entirely sure what to be expecting from Batman. He had been certain Batman was focused on sending the agent home. Kaldur could have kept guessing and not knowing the reason, all he could do was wait to hear it. The dark knight walked to the computer and pulled up a file. There were two more files in the one pulled up. The first Kaldur noticed, was labeled 'Agent 37' the second was labeled 'Robin'. The dark knight opened the second and turned to where the team had stopped, specifically, he turned to the agent. "30 minutes ago another portal in Chicago was opened." The screen displayed a similar portal to the one the team had seen in the last mission assignment. The footage zoomed in and Kaldur noticed that what appeared to be a person was stepping out of it. "This time the person who exited the portal didn't lay low. Instead he attacked local police demanding to know where his partner was." The figure was difficult see details of but it was obvious that he had attacked police cars rucking to the scene. "The Flash was sent in to pick up the person, however, this boy was able to escape Flash approximately between 10-30 miles from happy harbor. He is still at large and priority." The Flash gave a sheepish shrug embarrassed of not being able to obtain the boy. Kaldur noticed for the first time since seeing the Flash that he had a bloody bandage around hi hand.

"Do we know who he is?" Artemis asked. Kaldur wasn't sure what it was but something felt off about the figure terrifying the police in the footage.

Batman typed some things on the computer. "Severity cameras in the area were able to get one good angle of the person." The footage displayed a boy wearing a county me similar to Robin, it had a hood covering the boy's face but Kaldur knew without a doubt that this was Robin. Perhaps, even that other earth's version of their Robin.

"Your mission is to locate–"

"No need Bats." The agent interrupted. "He tracked Flash here and will be here soon."

The Flash, finally contributing to the conversation replied. "That's impossible; any tracker would have fallen off at the speeds I was traveling at."

"Nano-trackers." Agent 37 nonchalantly gestured to the bandage Flash had.

"tt. Only an arrogant fool such as Allen would lead me to a base." It was voice seeming to come from everywhere at once. Then almost by magic a boy emerged from shadows above and leaped to the ground gracefully. Kaldur could see Flash's emotions fly across his face. From surprise to offended to defensive. Before Flash said anything Agent thirty seven spoke.

"Hey there little D."

"Your childish nicknames prove you are inferior to be Gr–" agent 37 was practically covering the person's, who appeared to be an alternate version of Robin, mouth.

"Robin, No names in the field." The agent then added, "Why are you here exactly? Not that I don't enjoy family time, does this mean Bats found a way to bring us back?"

"Father–" although Kaldur could not see the agents face it seemed the agent winced. "Is reluctant to send anything through the portal, he's fear interfered with the mission so I took it upon myself to locate you then send a beacon so they may be able to stabilize the portal."

"What makes you think you'll be able to do communicate with them faster than me?" The agent feigned hurt.

"tt. You should know this by now agent 37," Kaldur noted the boy said the words agent 37 venomously, like he hated calling the man it. "I am the superior Robin."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** ** _I'm not saying you have to review._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I wrote this right after the 2016 election.  
**

* * *

Damian stared at his brother in disbelief. This is how his brother decided to show his gratitude?

"What were you thinking Damian!" The boy glared up at his brother. "You could have died! How do you think Bruce would act if you died, oh, that's right, WE ALREADY KNOW HOW HE'D REACT, HE'D GO ON A RAMPAGE! HOW C–" Grayson's lecture grew loader and loader, it almost made Damian worry that the Kryptonian, Superboy, might hear them through to sound proof room. However, there was still the possibility that they had missed one of the bugs that bat had placed in the room when Dick requested he talk to me completely alone and undeserved.

"–EN THINK ABOUT TIM AND JASO–?"

Damian wasn't sure if he trusted this Batman. He was defiantly Bruce Wayne, his father, but something was off about him. He didn't seem as brooding. Perhaps is was to gain their trust in order learn my real fathers secrets to invade our world. It would be logical that, in order to successfully invade our universe, take out the only person who would make a contingency plan to stop you first, then gain access to his contingency plans on defeating anyone who may oppose them.

"–OU DIED WE WE'RE DEVASTATED!–"

If that is the case then he knew he needed to find this Batman's weaknesses before Grayson could finish stupidly revealing all of Damian father's. Perhaps, Damian thought, it would be best if he used the Batman's own technique and utilize this earths version of Grayson to uncover information on this Batman.

"So that's it..." Grayson's voice was softer now," You're just going to glare at me. I'm sorry Damian, it's just– I remember how it felt losing you and I hate the idea of our family thinking that we're both dead... I–"

"tt" Damian couldn't take this any longer. "Father knows what happened, he just has failed to locate your exact location in the multiverse. You should be thanking me not reprimanding me. It was your own incompetence which created this mess–" Damian was interrupted by Grayson suddenly pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried right now, before only I was at risk but now you're here and I don't want you to be stuck here. I want you to be able to live a life in our own world... I don't want to end up stuck here and know that because of me Bruce will have to live without two of his sons, Jason and Tim with out their brothers–" Damian saw a tear go down his eldest brothers face. He felt an uncertainty of how to react to Grayson's negative emotions. It wasn't a side of him he saw often.

Damian pushed Grayson away, "Get a hold of yourself, Grayson."

Dick gave Damian a weak smile, "I love too little D, I love you too."

The two opened the door to leave the room only to feel a strong gust of wind. "They were probably attempting to eavesdrop on us!" That Kid Flash fool would pay if he managed to acquire any relevant information.

"Relaxed D– Robin, the room is sound proof and I already found all the bugs this earth's Robin placed." As if to set Damian at ease Grayson raised a plastic bag full of The Robin R shaped pins, however, it did not ease Damian at all.

"Rob, I'm going to–" Grayson paused looking for the best way to put it, "train in their gym. Please don't kill anyone while I'm there." Well this made his plan considerable easier, with his Grayson out-of-the-way he could interrogate this pretender. However, Damian knew if he agreed Grayson may catch on to his plot, even an idiot detective such as him could figure something was going on. "tt. Only a street performer would be practicing skills which waste energy for the sole purpose of putting on a show instead of actual useful skills."

Grayson just smiled and ruffled Damian's hair. Then turned and walked to the gym leaving a smirking Damian behind, "tt. How predictable."

The young Robin then began walking to the common room area, it was disgustingly dull. The team was trying to blend in with the room they were in by acting as ordinary and boring, but he knew better, especially considering they were all watching static on a television. "tt" Damian hadn't meant to but it was out of the sheer habit he had developed when seeing something so inferior to his own capabilities that he let his presence known.

They all turned to look at him, all except this earth's Robin and Superboy, they stayed completed focused on the screen. "You can stop pretending you weren't attempting to eavesdrop."

Damian felt a strong breeze fly past him when he realized the Kid Flash had fled, what a coward.

In his place was a note that said, " _Forgot my family wants me home right now for L̶u̶n̶c̶h̶ D̶i̶n̶n̶e̶r̶ Linner."_

Perhaps singling out this Robin will be even easier that Damian had fist though.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** ** _I'm not saying you have to review._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Note: It's been a very long time since my last update. Sorry about that but not sorry enough to try harder, this is a just a small hobby for me. I'm surprised so many people have been reading consistently even though it's been such a long time. Enjoy I guess.**_

* * *

As Canary lead Aqualad to the exit door leading to the kitchen she thought over what all the teens had said in their sessions. Conner had been very insecure about who he was in the world, well worlds. Robin didn't talk much about his feelings, instead, he was rambling theories about who Agent 37 was on their earth. Canary at first tried to guide the conversation but Robin kept at it. Wally, however, was doing his best to hide his existential crisis about his significance in the Multiverse. Unlike her other teammates, Agent 37's presence had less of an impact on Megan who was still worried about controlling her powers. Artemis, on the other hand, was almost as concentrates on the Agent as Robin was. She was incredibly suspicious of the fact that Batman immediately trusted this man but won't tell Robin why. Aqualad was different from all the other teammates, he had been striving towards becoming a better leader rather than acting as a soldier. Aqualad was concerned with how obsessive the team was over the mysterious Agent, he's had come to a similar conclusion as Black Canary had. The team was getting too distracted and if they let that distraction into the field then someone would end up getting hurt– or worse.

When Black Canary reaches the entrance of the kitchen a swoosh, which could only have been made by a speedster, passed right in front of her. She turned to see Wally setting Megan down, it was obvious to Canary that they had been attempting to eavesdrop on the visitors.

"Megan, were you able to read to get a read on them?" Robin asked

"I had tried to find any of the Agent had any mental boobytraps which I might trigger entering his mind," the martian explained, "but I didn't sense anything."

Wally was ecstatic, "That's great, so when you entered his mind why did you learn." But Megan shook her head.

"You don't understand what I meant. I couldn't sense anything from him. It felt like he's a machine, or at least his brain is one. There was no way for me to access any of his thoughts. However, I'm sure that he is human."

"So maybe he has some sort of future tech that shields his thoughts, "Wally suggested, "I mean it's not that far of a stretch since said he works for a spy agency and he obviously has the tech to make his face a freaking blur!"

"I also tried to look at the other Robins mind, but it was incredibly guarded. If I tried to enter there was no way I would be unnoticed. I could sense his emotions. Mostly it was just frustration and irritation, I'm not sure why. But there was also some fear and worry– especially associated with the name Bruce."

Canary finally decided to get involved by telling them they needed focus more on preparing for their next mission than on who the visitors are. She then started walking to the gym even though she too wanted to know who exactly these people were. On the way toward the gymnasium, she passed by the foreign Robin. Canary noted that his scowl looked very similar to Batman's, perhaps he learned it from his world's version of the caped crusader. This Robin didn't even glance to acknowledge Canary so she continued on to the gym.

After navigating the halls she reached to open the gym door. However, she froze just as she touched the door handle because of an unmistakable sound of a fist hitting cement. She slowly turned pushed the door open to see Agent 37 head bowed breathing heavily with his fist nested in the shallow dent he just made in the wall. As Canary looked around the room she noticed the hanging rings swinging, he must have just dismounted them before punching the wall.

"Black Canary." She turned back to the man realizing he had steadied his breathing and was looking at her, or at least his blurred face was looking in her direction. "I'm sorry for damaging the wall just now," he sheepishly said, one hand scratching the back of his head. "It's just that—"

"I understand. In your position, I think you have the right to be frustrated. Though, you shouldn't be so destructive with venting it." He was nodding while he walked back to the rings  
readying himself to exercise on them once more.

"You're right, I've been venting by working on gymnastics, it usually helps me think clearly but I'm having a bit of trouble right now." The Agent as able to move his body using the rings in  
ways that seemed impossibly graceful. He must have been training most of his life to be this good, and training even longer than that for his ass to look this good. Damn.

The Agent did a backflip dismount sticking the landing, a bead of sweat running down his face. Canary decided that this was a good time to talk to him. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," he replied, trying to regain control over his breathing after such a rigorous routine. "I guess I do." He paused. "Say, would you mind sparring against me?" From the tone of his voice, it was obvious that he was flirting with her. Canary didn't know what his world's version of her was like, but she was not to be taken lightly in a fight. Even if she doesn't know what his skill set is, and it is possible that he can outclass her, Canary knew if he underestimates her then it would be his downfall.

"Sure, you're on."

Canary lead the way to the sparring room while the Agent followed a few feet behind her. After they entered the sparing zone, Canary said, "Let's begin," as she took off her jacket and tossed it to the side taking a fighting stance. She took a few swings at him which he dodged then blocked getting in a hit to Canary's torso. Canary took a few steps back after the hit reanalyzing the situation preparing to launch another barrage of hits on the Agent before her. However, before she did anything else she noticed that Agent 37 was pretending to stroke his imaginary beard while most likely inquisitively staring at her; she could only guess the last part, his face being a blur and all.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Canary questioned as she launched herself forward intending to wipe what she assumed was a smug look on his face.

"Well, seeing you take off your jacket reminded me of some spy work stuff I did having to do with the other version of you." The agent did a flip over her as he said this and attempted a leg swipe.

"Excuse me?" Canary, having used that move many times in the pasted jumped back to avoid getting hit. However, the agent was able to readjust his trajectory midswing landing a blow on Black Canary.

Canary didn't let that last hit phase her, she continued to be on the attack. This guy was good. Very good. His fighting style was impossible to read, it seemed to be like jazz, improvised while being smooth. It seemed that he was like Wally for talking and didn't have a mute button. "You have that jacket as part of your costume, but you prefer not to fight with it on. Meaning it's either for esthetic or to keep you warm since your costume shows off a ton of skin. But if it is the cold thing then why would you design the costume like that, it doesn't have any real tactical advantage and doesn't give you armor protection." The Agent had said over the course of his dodging Canary's attacks by doing unnecessary flips. He was like Robin in that aspect.

The Agent continued by saying, "A lot of people in the government wonder why you wear fishnets in your costume which I find hilarious that they put more thought into that than creating actual government policy. Anyway, the most popular theory is that you have daddy issues but personally, I think the old government guys just really wish you do."

After hearing that last part Canary couldn't help but laugh. She could totally see that being the case. The Agent joined her in laughing, the two making an unspoken agreement to call a time-out on their sparring match. The laughing died out leaving the two of them in an awkward silence.

Agent 37 broke the tension by saying, "Thank you for sparing with me. That really helped me calm down completely. I'd love to finish out match now but I have a feeling that my partner may be up to something and now that I'm in a position where I can think more rationally I can actually deal with him."

"Yeah, I was fun to spare with you. You're a very good fighter, perhaps you could teach the team sometime."

"It's funny, my spy job has me teaching teenagers, too," he commented as he lead the two of them to the exit, "But that was only teaching gymnastics and the girls seemed pretty distracted, they kept talking about some guy named Juan."

"I'm sure you aren't that boring of a teacher," Canary said, not even realizing her eyes were tracking the Agents ass down the hall. 

* * *

**_Authors Note: I'm not saying you have to review._**


End file.
